Ginny Weasley
by ShelPenguin
Summary: Origionally 'Her Protector'. I was asked to continue this, so I am! I'll do all the Weasleys boys, and Molly if you want? Just let me know. I can probably do other Harry Potter characters too. Like their friends, ex girlfriends/boyfriends, maybe Romilda?
1. Charlie

**So, I remeber Hreading a story probably a year ago on Charlie's feelings about Harry comforting Ginny. Of course, I don't remember the name anymore. But I just wrote this this morning, so I hope you enjoy!**

**I can probably continue if you want me two, I can do the brothers and/or the parents too. You jusy have to tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Protector<strong>

Charlie finally allowed his body to fall limb. Even though he had gotten to the battle late, the duels he was in we're tough, and his emotions exhausted him.

Her moved away from his family that he had been extremely close to. The bond was stronger, though, when he was back with them. When one of his brothers left nine months earlier, but now he was back— just as another had left, only forever.

Ginny had sat next to Charlie after Harry finished Voldemort, their father taking his wife up to a chamber where the survivors were able to sleep.

He wrapped his arms around his baby sister and she hugged him back tightly.

He had always been her protector.

The next day, as memorials began, Fred Gideon Weasley's was just after noon, the nice weather mocking them.

As everybody stood around the castle's part of land at the end of the service, Charlie was standing by his parents. He expected Ginny to be near them soon, although he figured he may have gone to Ron.

"Charlie, dear, go find the other four, we have to get ready for the next service," Molly told her son, with a feeble watery smile, she was starting to contain her tears for her children, she'd cry tonight, for sure, once they get back to their home.

Charlie walked for about thirty seconds before he saw his brother, Ron, and Hermione attached by hands, walking toward him.

All of the four younger ones had managed not sobbing during the service, Charlie was positive that everyone planned on the real crying later.

"We have to head to the next service, right?" Ron questioned. Charlie nodded.

"Gin and Harry back there?" Charlie gestured with finger to where Ron and Hermione came from.

"Yeah, Kingsley was finishing up a talk with them."

They walked past each other and Charlie went around the corner, easily spotting his little redheaded sister and the outrageously black haired man next to her.

They were facing each other and Harry was saying something to Ginny. Then, all of a sudden, Giny was hugging Harry. Seconds later, her small frame was racked with a large sob.

Harry didn't seem at all uncomfortable, but instead he bent his knees a little so it would be easier to wrap his arms tightly around her.

He put his nose into her hair, and Charlie watched him whisper what were, Charlie assumed, words of comfort. Then, Charlie understood.

He wasn't his sister's protector anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I hope you like and leave me a review! Thanks. And let me know if you want more!<strong>


	2. Arthur

**So, I was asked to continue this, so I am! This chapter is Arthur on his daughter! I'll stick with this if you guys still want, and I can do Molly to? Or do you just want the Weasley boys? Yo'll have to tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>His Girl<strong>

She had been small, even for being a newborn girl. Her brother's came in and he hadn't awoken silently, as if begging to see the six boys who had been talking to her the past nine months.

Fabian and Gideon took the boys back, leaving the parents with the little redhead.

Arthur sat there for hours, with his daughter in his arms, sleeping or awake. He thought he could just look at her forever.

She had slept through the nights well, not disturbing her family. She had always slept peacefully unless she was sneaking out to fly until her first year.

Being possessed by Riddle took it's toll. And Arthur was there for his little girl, who still clung to him when he would sprint into her room.

The second year, when the Dementors had been patrolling the grounds ha not helped her the slightest. Her third was a lot better personally, but she was worried for Harry- who she "didn't" like.

In her fourth, Grimauld Place had given her nightmares, and Umbridge had given her detentions. In her fifth, she was shinning. Do good in exams and her personal life.

By the time she was sixteen, and the war started, she'd come home from school looking tortured. We went into hiding and Arthur realized she 'had' been tortured.

Now, as Molly grabbed his hand when he sat down, he took a deep breath. What had gotten him to say that? 'Who presents this woman?' What woman?

Molly was crying slightly, but Arthur was frozen. He sat there, probably looking like an idiot, and staring at nothing.

When had she become a woman? Was it when she made it through her childhood with six brothers? Was it when she had mastered her mother's glare? Or the first two years of Hogwarts? Possibly when she had fought in the battle even after being told not to? Or maybe, she became a woman when she had brought a boy home? Moved out? Became a professional Quidditch player?

"I do," Harry repeated, unable to keep the grin off his face as he slid a beautiful ring on Ginny's finger.

Arthur zoned out, unable to hear Kingsley telling Ginny Weasley what to say in order to become a Potter.

"I do," she repeated quickly, eager to be married already.

"You may kiss you bride," stated Kingsley, grinning. Harry and Ginny both kissed each other, the first kiss as husband and wife.

They walked past Arthur and Ginny smiled at him. His little girl wasn't so little anymore, nor was she his.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this one! Yay! I'll try to do all the Weasleys. Do you even want Molly? Or do you just want the men? Leave a reviiew, thanks!<strong>


	3. Molly

**Here is Molly's chapter! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>More Love<strong>

Ginny had always been love able. Everybody loved her, and she loved them in return.

Bill loved her as the baby she had been when he first met her. Charlie had loved her as much, staying with her until she was two, protecting her from everything. Percy, taking it upon himself to read stories with her. The twins took her under there wing to make her mischievous. Ron, sweet Ron, made sure she had a friend through everything.

Molly, as a mother, loved the child since the charm made her stomach glow blue, pregnant. She was consumed in her daughter ever since she first saw her. Her little angel.

She remember the first time her daughter broke, falling out of a tree and having to get a splint oh her wrist.

Her first year, when Voldemort had possessed the innocence out of her. How she had lied in bed, night after night, as Arthur had comforted Ginny in a way a mother couldn't.

Now, as Molly purposely sat on the back porch, waiting for Harry to leave her daughter's lips alone, she pursed her own.

Ginny arrived on the porch alone five minutes later, not noticing her mother.

"Ginny," Molly said hastily. Ginny looked over and smiled, though she began to blush. She walked over and sat in the chair opposite.

"Where's Harry gone?"

"He went back to Grimauld Place, he and Ron are about done with the second floor," Ginny answered. "He was wondering if I could go there again tomorrow, he's going to go through Sirius's room."

"I don't know if I want you there, in Sirius's old room, with those posters and Harry- with the way you two were just occupying your time," Molly told her daughter, giving her a look with a raised eye brow.

Ginny sent Molly a look. "I'm leaving for school in eighteen days, Mum."

"So, spend it talking, preparing to be apart, -"

"We are preparing to be apart!" exclaimed, she was blushing at what she had just tried to explain to her mother.

Molly threw Ginny another look; "If you-"

"Oh, Mum!" exclaimed Ginny, standing from he chair. "I'm seventeen, he's eighteen! I don't even have to live here," the teenager crossed her arms threateningly, although Molly knew it was an empty one. "I'm going to be gone from him for nearly four months, we love each other!" she ended, closing her mouth hurriedly.

"You two-! Wait, you two what?" Molly gasped, coming to realization to what her daughter had just said.

Ginny sighed, blushing slightly, daringly met Molly's eyes. "Harry told me he loved me the other day, and I love him."

Molly's eyes tried not to water. She knew it wasn't too big of a deal, to people who didn't know them. Harry, who had never been loved as a child until he was eleven, finally trusted somebody enough to express his feelings.

She stood and hugged Ginny, there could always be More Love in the world.

* * *

><strong>So, this was Molly's! I hoped you like and please leave a review! I'll try and maybe update again because I'm sitting the waiting room of a hospitle all day while my friend is in surgery. Anywho, if you want others than besides the Weasleys, let me know. <strong>

**QUESTION: Okay, so I'm thinking of doing a story simular to this, but about when the Weasleys, Hermione, Andromeda and maybe Teddy accept Harry and start thinking of him of family. Does that sound good?**


	4. Bill

**So, sorry for the unusual wait on this one! I was kind f stuck with Bill's. If you want anything changed let me know and if you want anything with Percy's, let me know! Thanks to all who reviewed and have been alerting this story! I'm at a stage in writing where I'd like some feedback on my writng and what needs to be done, so if you can help that would be great!**

* * *

><p><p>

**His Beautiful Goblin**

"But they're pretty," murmured Ginny sadly. Her oldest brother, Bill, was squatted down, he had his elbows on his knees, and hands in the pits of his seven year old sister.

Bill chuckled reluctantly- not wanting to laugh- and the moment was sad. He was about to move out and go work as a curse breaker in a foreign bank.

Ginny had always gotten on with Bill. Yes, he had been at school her while life, but that made them become inseparable when he was home on Holiday.

"Yes, Gin, they are pretty," Bill went along.

Bill remembered when he went into his mother's room at St. Mungo's and his father carefully handed him the first pink bundle of blankets. He had thought she was beautiful, and was instantly wrapped around his new little sister's finger.

How when he came back for Christmas his first year, she didn't remember him. Of course, she hadn't even been a month when he had left, but the current four month old had been over joyed to meet another person.

The summer after his first year he took it upon himself to play with his siblings, as he was no longer going to see them half as much- and when a little one year old Ginny was at the train station with the other Weasleys to say good-bye, she had cried too, wheather she honestly did miss him, or because her mother was crying, he didn't know.

When he went into his third, along with Charlie for his first, she had sobbed and sobbed. Not only her Bill was leaving for a year, but her Charlie?

Bill thought back on how that Christmas she had been sick, and had demanded to sleep in his bed with him, which he was more than happy to let happen.

Sitting by his window, reading a book a summer night, and he saw her sneak out of the house in Ron's Cannons sweatshirt, nightgown and rubber boots, gotten into the broom shed. How she had come out a minute later, carrying _his_ broom. Then tried and _fly_ his broom.

And this past summer, when she had began trying to spend every waking, and sleeping, moment with her oldest brother. Clinging, telling him everyday.

_"Oh Bill, you don't have to leave, you know. There's no need to!"_

Bill would chuckle, pick up his sister and go on about his day.

Now, he was agreeing with Ginny! It was when he finished his sentence, his voice cracked.

"… But you'll always be my beautiful goblin." hugging her tightly to him, ignoring the chuckles his dad was emitting, knowing Bill didn't want to leave now.

* * *

><strong>So, again, sorry if you're not thrilled, I was kind of stuck on this one! If you want anything down with the Percy one, let me know!(:<strong>


End file.
